Jealousy
by PeetoLove
Summary: Cato refuses to admit what he feels for the blonde baker from twelve. So when Peeta can't take much more, Marvel is dragged right into the middle of it. What will he do to finally make Cato admit he needs Peeta? So... I don't know if it's lime or lemon but... there's some sexies in there. just no description. BoyXBoy, and a romance advising Marvel. ENJOY!


_**JEALOUS- Marvel's Point of View**_

If you knew Cato Jensen, you'd know he never showed his feelings through cuddles and kisses. He'd show it through brute force and humiliation, just like he treated everyone. But he would always go back and make sure the person he loved wasn't hurt. I take it that's why Peeta admired him so much. He always went back to make sure Peeta was okay.

Cato is completely, madly in love with the infamous district twelve tribute. He says he isn't, but I can tell. Clove can't because she likes Peeta, and Glimmer can't because her new obsession is Cato and his muscles. So here I am in the middle of it, trying to help the poor kid out.

So I find Loverb-I mean _Peeta, _one day. He's crabby and pouting; the whole ordeal. I ask him what's wrong and he just yells at me to go away. I'd usually jab him in the stomach with a spear and tell him not to sass of to me, but when I got a glimpse of what he was angry with, I had to sympathize. Glimmer all over Cato yet again, and Cato not resisting. I didn't know what was up with Cato, going off with a slut like Glimmer and letting her feel you up when this obvious catch was right in front of you. Peeta wanted Cato almost just as badly.

I dragged Peeta into the trees, practically by his ear.

"What the heck Marvel!" He yells at me.

"Jeez kid, it's like your PMSing or something. Glimmers just whoreing around like always, there's nothing happening between them." I try reassuring him.

"How am I supposed to believe that? He kept me up all night while we were on watch, talking about her eyes! And you say there isn't something there?" He complains, folding his arms.

That's right... he gave me that speech to. The only thing was, he said her eyes were blue and always watched him intently. Her eyes are green.

I smiled at him. "Alright, maybe there is. But I can prove to you he likes you. We just need to make him jealous."

Peeta rolls his eyes. "So what... I'm gonna be dead in a few days I'd rather die like this and not even more disappointed."

I sigh. This was going to be harder than I thought. I'd just have to set the kid up. Play him. But how...

"Alright, so while we're out here let's make friends. Tell me about yourself." I say.

He just gives me an alarmed look. "W-Well... I'm a baker... I don't have many friends... I have an abusive mother but three great brothers and a wonderful dad who make up for it... My family want me to marry Katniss Everdeen, especially my father. He was in love with her mother once... but then she met Mr. Everdeen... Fell in love with him instead."

I nod. "So... I take it you don't exactly like your life?" I ask, stretching my arms behind my head.

Peeta just shakes his head. "No... If Cato wasn't with that moron Glimmer I'd be a lot happier."

I sigh. Maybe it's time to make the move. I glance over at his frigid stare at the ground before him and his furiously gritted , it's definitely time to move in on him.

I move in closer to him and step him into a tree, bringing my arm up against the trunk, parallel to his head so he's trapped. "Maybe you should just give up on Cato... There's other obvious catches around." I whisper, letting the words linger. I always was good at seducing girls back home. I'm sure it can't be that different with a guy. Especially a desperate one who hates his life.

Peeta just stands there motionless, then he does something I don't even expect.

He grabs me by the side of my face and kisses me. A desperate one full of longing and wishing for something- No, _someone_- else. Obviously I know who that is.

Now, I know I'm doing this to help Cato and Peeta out, but I can't help but like this. The girls at home all kiss so sloppily and I have to give it to them. Peeta did this. And it's... well, good. Amazing actually.

No, no, what was I saying? I liked girls and I was trying to get Cato to be jealous. Not to make myself a lover. No, Cato wanted him and he wanted Cato, not me.

Now why does the thought of that make me... angry...

Peeta pulls away, his eyes pleading for more. I'd like not to object him of it, but he's Cato's. I need to remember that.

"Meet me in my tent later." I whisper, then walk away, leaving him there to think.

Gladly, I run into Cato on the way back.

"Hey Marv." He greets me, waving in my direction.

"Can't talk, gotta go get ready for a big night! You know, loverboy's a pretty good kisser, just wonder if he's as good in bed." I say tauntingly, running past him and heading directly into my tent.

With the way he stands still and gives me a confused but furious stare, I know my perfect plan is working. But when don't they work? I feel like some sort of couples counseler, for people who don't realize they love each other.

Peeta shows up at my tent that night, looking nervous. I can't help but smile at him, but it seems like more of a smirk.

He walks over and takes a spot next to me, rubbing his palm on his wrist awkwardly.

"Hey Peeta." I greet him, shining my white teeth at him. Before I can even ask him how he is he jumps on me, his lips pressed firmly against mine. I have to submit and let him take his place on top of me. After all, my plan is to break his heart, then have Cato mend it back together. Besides, Peeta seems like the kind of kid who wants things to be special. Sure, I'm a virgin too... maybe... but he doesn't need to know that. I'll simply tell him I've slept around. I'll stage it like he sucked.

Peeta quickly removes my shirt. He's so desperate it's almost scary. But no resisting. Though I kind of don't want to...

Already his hands are at my belt, undoing it quickly with his nimble fingers.I say nothing, trying to seem dis-satisfied with the boy. He looks up at me as if asking for approval. "Go on." I demand, staring at him intently as if he were to make one mistake, I'd take his head off. He doesn't even notice. Just hastily yanks my boxers down.

My body is nothing compared to Cato's. I saw his torso bare once while he washed hmself in the stream. Sure, I'm strong and have some muscles and stuff, but him? It sounds weird but he has literally a _perfect _body. I felt so inferior, with the girls oohing and ahhing over him and me and Peeta were to the side Sure, Peeta was admiring him too, but at least he talked to me.

So who knew why Peeta was so desperate for me? He was acting like he _needed_ me. But in reality, he needed Cato. I could tell. Maybe... Maybe he was envisioning me as Cato... The whole thought of it sickened me.

_** Deal with it Marvel. You know you don't care about him. You just want to pay your friend Cato a favor... For your friends and nothing more.**_ I found myself excessively saying that to myself. It was so hard because whatever Peeta was doing to me felt amazing. I wouldn't look though. Wouldn't allow myself to process it in my head. I drew my focus back to something else, but I felt like I was going to release.

I held myself in as long as possible until I couldn't. It all just kind of spilled out... I'm sure Cato and Glimmer heard. Hell, I'm sure the whole arena heard that. Thank god it was my first instinct to scream out _her _name, not his.

He already looks up at me, scarred and angry that it wasn't him I was thinking of. _**Okay, kick in the jerk, Marvel. No matter how nice you wanna be to him.**_

__"What? I heard you moan Cato's name a few times there." I say defensively, pulling my boxers up.

He just blushes, though his sad look doesn't leave. He crawls up and lays on my chest. "So did you like it? I've never done that before..."

_**Damn, Peeta, I'm sorry this is gonna hurt... **_"I dunno... Not really... I've had better..." I say, acting annoyed by his presence.

"You've... You've had better? How many times have you done this, Marvel?" He asks, his eyes almost watering.

"I don't know... At least twenty." I say, rolling my eyes at him. That seemed a little excessive but... Had to make him feel bad, right?

"T-Twenty? So this wasn't special at all?" He asks, his heart probably snapping in two. The tone he was using... Ouch...

I shake my head, and I swore I saw tears stream out of his eyes as he ran from the tent. Cato saw. He stops him.

I take a spot so I can see and hear it all perfectly.

"Peeta, where's Marvel?" He yells. Damn. He's probably going to kill me after this...

"H-He's in his tent! He's so mean Cato!" Peeta yells, jumping into Cato's arms. I can't help but smile in success.

"What'd he do to you?" Cato yells, securing his arms slowly but surely around Peeta.

"He... We did something and he said it wasn't even special or good and..." Peeta trails off in a fit of sobs.

"That asshole! I don't believe him!" Cato yells indirectly at Peeta, then turns his attention back to Peeta. "It's alright. Don't worry, okay. He's just like that, okay? Everyone from District One is."

Peeta looks up at Cato. "B-But you like Glimmer... You know how she is and you do stuff with her..." Peeta says. I just did it. My plan is successful, yet again.

"I-I don't like Glimmer. I just do that for the sponsors..."

"Then why do you talk about her like you're in love with her? You tell me how you love her blonde hair, and that you wish you could play with it all day... and then you tell me how perfect her blue eyes are..."

Cato sighs. "Peeta, who else here has those traits?"

Peeta looks up, comfused. _**Damn Peeta... Quit being so clueless.**_

__"Here, let me give you a few more hints." Cato says, smirking that evil grin. "The person I talk about is short, always nervous and blushes when ever I even lay a finger on him." Cato says, steppin in a circle around Peeta, running his finger around Peeta's shoulders.

It's surprising Cato is even telling him this. He's never really never actually told a person how he's felt like this, from how long I've known him.

"The person I care for, is a baker. The person is sweet, and caring, and would do anything to help a friend out of a nasty situation." He's now circled around him, and his finger lays on the tip of Peeta's chin.

Peeta just stares up at him, blushing. "You... No it can't be me..." Peeta says, shaking his head. This just makes me want to kick him.

Cato rolls his eyes. Now he must be figuring only one thing can get him to understand. He grabs him and presses his lips against Peeta's.

I nod as Peeta smiles back at him after they pull away. _**I'll just mark this down as another win.**_I think to myself.

"I-I gotta go find Marvel. I'll talk to you later." Cato says, and Peeta just skips off, probably spinning and singing and smiling like an idiot. I laugh at the thought.

I step out of the bushes and walk slowly past him, patting his shoulder.

"You can thank me later, Cato. Just... Let me see Glimmer's face when you tell her you like Peeta." I say with a smug smile on my face.


End file.
